


Just As Well

by mt009



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt009/pseuds/mt009
Summary: 每天不过如此。





	

他总是做很长很长的梦，梦里很长很长的路和很长很长的影子，山像海浪起伏，海浪如山耸动。他在梦里行走、奔跑、穿过一扇门到达另一扇门前，推倒了墙，朝阳刺目。然后他会从皮椅上坐起，把牙膏挤在牙刷上，用矿泉水漱口。  
再次出发之前会习惯性掏出手机发一条短信出去，把它塞进口袋时就知道这注定也是收不到回复的一条。公路两旁生着颠茄，他知道古埃及人会用它们炼制毒药混进酒里端给仇敌，知道中世纪的巫师会把它们喂给黑猫以求在那些不祥的家伙们迷醉时挖出眼睛，他从父亲的日记和不常翻开的大部头里学来许许多多对常人而言毫无用处的知识，然而父亲的日记和大部头从来不能告诉他怎么才能换来弟弟的一句回应。  
他觉得Sam是故意的。  
——他当然是故意的。  
但年轻的猎人偶尔也会忍不住为弟弟开脱。或许不是故意的，不是不愿，而是无措。  
他还记得那夜很热。  
佐治亚州的八月三十一日凌晨非常热。  
空调的遥控器坏了，他关了灯，弟弟蜷在床上，月光洒在他身上像寂静的雪。他甚至能在死寂的黑暗里一一分辨出覆盖在弟弟手臂上的汗水，他数得出弟弟的呼吸和他小腿看似毫无规律的缓慢移动——他花费了许许多多的时间盯着弟弟，盯着他脑后卷曲的棕栗色头发和他瘦削的肩，盯着他突出T恤的脊骨和靠近脚踝的那道浅淡疤痕。  
他坐在那里，知道弟弟只是在装睡。  
要打破沉默很简单，可有时出声还不如守着缄默来得安全。  
他在黑暗里等了很久，汗湿的小腿摩擦床单发出的声音从另一张床传来，那瘦削少年翻过身，手臂还枕在脸颊之下，掀起眼皮看着他，一双榛绿色眼瞳被夜色洗成浓郁墨色。  
他们也曾如此在黑暗之中对视过无数次，有时是他，有时是少年，总会有人率先打破沉默的。那时也没有胜负之说，再漫长的争吵与冷战也绝熬不过接下来的十二小时。  
可那时不一样。  
那时是要分输赢的。  
少年就那么看着他，眨眼的动作很慢，像极了他最爱的慢放镜头，那让他误以为弟弟已经不生气了，干哑嗓音叫出熟悉的名字，少年只是嗤笑，又是翻身，被脊骨顶起的布料显得格外可怜。  
其实他有些后悔的——对于之后的事。翌日清晨里他在弟弟床上醒来，少年温暖的嘴唇亲热地贴在他的脖子上，睡梦中的呼吸平稳滚烫。他们膝盖抵着膝盖，汗湿的小腿在床单上缓慢移动，脚踝隔着床单顶在床垫上，不知为何觉得一阵不适。  
其实后来很长一段时间里他都分不清自己究竟是后悔和弟弟睡过还是睡过之后还非要装作漠然地只说了那句“走吧”。他把布满吻痕的身体藏进T恤里，任由汗水慢慢将衣服浸透，少年收拾书包时他只是看着，没说话，也没有过去帮忙。  
可能直到最后一刻那少年心里都在挣扎。  
他说不准。  
打开一扇门很容易，走出去也很容易，少年像被海草绊住，回过头，眼睛里有千言万语。他就那么呆呆坐在床上，顶着床垫的脚踝骨像被床单磨破，刺痛顺着胫骨攀爬，他发出嗤笑声，下床套上了鞋。  
十八岁那年Impala从父亲的东西变成了他的，而属于他的副驾座则变成了弟弟的。他数不清他们在那辆车上说过多少话吵过多少架，少年打开车门从副驾座离席，T恤黏在满是汗水的身体上，他舔舔嘴唇，觉得自己的心就跟身旁的那个座位一样空空荡荡。  
后来天气逐渐变冷，又慢慢转热，打过无数电话，发过无数短信，也路过加州无数次，可是想听一听Sam的声音都变成奢侈。父亲对他越来越信任越来越放心，渐渐也开始让他独自去处理一些不太困难的案子。于是多数时间里就只剩他一个人了，就像现在这样，独自刷了牙，吃昨天剩下的面包，一时半会儿也喝不到咖啡了，五盘翻录磁带里的歌全都会唱了，却还是一遍一遍地听，只是再也不会有个坐在副驾座上的小家伙过来嘲笑他的音乐品味。  
他后悔了。  
至少不该对Sam说那句“走吧”的——说不定Sam就会留下。在他们有过一些什么之后，那少年终于收起他过于锐利的眼神，愿意试着温存地靠近。可机会被浪费了。  
他只是……他只是不想让自己显得太悲惨，一般人只会想到用劝解或是暴戾的争吵达到目的，可他似乎太不择手段了。他只是不想让弟弟知道这是他最后的办法了，他只是……他只是。  
一切都只能如此了，他没有办法。  
可Sam也太倔强，一年了，错过了感恩节，错过了圣诞，错过他们两人的生日。那些寻常时日也就罢了，可错过那么多重要日子就太不像话了。  
他很后悔。  
他不该主动去吻Sam的，不该在少年的手抓住他的T恤时顺从地抬起双手。他不该在看懂少年眼中藏着什么时还故意装作什么都不知道，不该在最后一刻又将它作为卑劣的武器去维护自己最后一丝近乎可怜的期望。  
他很后悔，一整年都在后悔。  
那天下午在悄然潜入休憩的怪物巢穴之前他喝了点酒，握枪的双手坚定，脚下步履稳健，只有呼吸很热，心跳很快。  
木楔钉进怪物胸膛，血竟赶不上他手指的温度，怪物发出痛苦低哮，他亦咆哮，瞪起双眼，感受着血管鼓出皮肤突突跳动。唯有那一刻，流血的地方都不痛了，怪物痛苦扭曲的面容酿成令他血脉倴张的快意，湿滑舌头舔过嘴唇，他兴奋得几乎要尖叫出声，用力拔出木楔，腥臭的血溅入眼中。  
他放火焚烧了整个巢穴，守着怪物们的尸体直到它们全部化作焦黑灰烬。  
伤口包扎得很简单，车停在路旁，他蜷在皮椅上休憩，呼吸之间全都是酒精和血的味道。一觉醒来，天已经黑了。新月的夜晚，星空很亮，他揉着眼睛扶着受伤的胳膊坐起来，靠着车门抬头仰望。南方天蝎座的大火星很亮，他想起父亲当年教他通过星座辨认方向，后来他依样教Sam辨认那些好认的星座，再后来，总是捧着书的小书呆能辨认的星座就比他知道的还多了。  
他莫名笑起来，坐正了身体，摸摸饥肠辘辘的肚子，发动引擎踩下油门朝着前方的小镇驶去。  
案子结束得比他和父亲预料的都早，父亲还没有联系他，说不定他还能趁此休息几天，等伤好些再回去。  
一点好吃的，几瓶酒，再来一个床伴，完美假期也不过如此了。  
他把一切想象得很美妙。酒吧里的意大利面出人意料地很美味，威士忌醇厚诱人，不请自来坐在他对面的男人指着他的胳膊问他那伤口严重吗，他答非所问地骗他说是登山时不慎被尖利石块划伤。  
男人笑着揉揉鼻尖，从口袋掏出一副扑克，他左右看看，说还需要一个人才行，男人熟练地洗牌，说他还有个朋友。三个男人换了一张靠近角落的桌子，一副牌，三瓶酒，他把皱巴巴的钞票放到跟前，男人一边出牌一边说输了也可以不付钱。  
“那至少让我出开房的钱。”他给自己灌了一口酒，在对方亮出底牌的同时泄气地耸耸肩，扔下了手里的一把牌。他的眼皮很红，眼角和脸颊也是，嘴唇湿润，舌头却依然不时伸出舔舐。谁都看得出他醉了，唯独他自己没察觉。  
话都说得这么明白了，接下来会发生什么也都清清楚楚。男人收了扑克，起身过来架住他的胳膊将他拉起，被他的重量压得步伐踉跄。两人跌跌撞撞从角落中走出，迎面上来高瘦青年一把抓住他的手臂。  
他听见叹息声，不知那其中是愤怒更多还是无奈更多。酒吧灯光太暗了，他抬头眯起眼，以为自己看错了，失笑摇头，低低念叨了一句“上帝”。  
他以为自己看到Sammy了。  
在这里，佐治亚的某个不起眼的酒吧里。  
他是想过这些的。在他进出斯坦福大学附近的酒吧时。他想过，偶遇某个高瘦青年，辨认他眼中的色彩究竟是榛绿抑或点墨，那时他会叫住他，叫他的名字，亲热地揽住他的肩，往他嘴里灌几口酒，再聊些无关紧要的话题。  
别傻了，又不是加州。  
这里是佐治亚，每一年的夏季都热到难以忍受。  
受伤的胳膊抬不高，拂开那只手太费力，他推开青年，却又被抓住。  
“Dean。”  
而后他便听见了那句咒语。  
一双醉眼却仍没能分辨出青年眼中的颜色。  
他被带到陌生的房间，被喂了水，青年为他脱了鞋，扶他上了床。老旧的空调外机在墙外嗡嗡作响，他侧躺，小腿紧贴着床单，闭上眼睛，天旋地转，却睡不着。  
就像做了梦。  
佐治亚的夏天，炎热的夜晚，他们躺在各自的床上。  
像回到过去，像中间整整一年都是梦。  
他醒着做了长梦。  
挣扎着坐起来，扭头，青年躺下了，背对着他，月光铺在身上，照亮他卷曲的发梢。瘦削的肩依然瘦削，薄薄的T恤也依旧被脊骨顶起，他感到恍惚，低头看自己的手，抬头看窗外，又去看徐徐送出冷气的空调，茫然起身，一条腿跪在了那张床上。  
他很后悔，后悔那时吻了弟弟，后悔这一切由他开始。分离的预感一直分外强烈，他听见心在咆哮那是最后的机会了，如果Sam在那时离开就再也不会回来了，他知道，一直都知道，他们了解彼此，像了解自己，如果再不开始，就没有机会了。  
可他后悔了。  
不该开始。  
他颓丧地垂下肩膀，紧贴的双唇像闭合的蚌壳。  
佐治亚的夏天，沉默的夜晚，后悔不该再有第二次。  
膝盖离开床单，他赤脚踩在地板上，想转身，想后退，又不舍。他只是恰好经过这里，Sam为什么会知道？都是巧合而已，他却忍不住猜想是Sam的处心积虑。他想问Sam是不是也后悔了，想知道Sam是不是后悔离家了，他会说那没关系，他会让Sam回来。青年缩着肩膀，呼吸轻得几乎听不见，他盯着顶起布料的蝴蝶骨，顿时失却所有言语。  
套上鞋，披了外套，忍受着头晕目眩走到门边想离开，身后传来床垫被挤压的声音和急促的步伐声，随后一只手死死按住门板。  
“这么晚了，要去哪里？”  
“老弟，这可不是我今晚的计划。”他笑着打趣，不死心地想开门离开。  
“你的计划是怎样？”身后的声音陡然低沉下去，好似酝酿着阴鸷的愤怒。那让他陡然感觉一阵战栗爬过脊背，牙齿咬住舌尖，莫名却又下意识地搜肠刮肚想着开脱的理由，下巴却被一只手捏住。  
“像这样吗？”  
气息贴着耳廓擦过脸颊，嘴唇贴近嘴唇，舌头伸进了嘴里。  
是啊，就像这样。只是计划里从不会有Sam Winchester这个人。  
他很后悔，只是这一刻没能拒绝终于愿意主动吻他的弟弟。他也不是那种信仰命运的人，只是如此夏夜里的如此巧合让一切都裹上了别有深意的色彩。他告诉自己说喝醉了，也许醉的不止他一个，闭上眼睛安心沉溺。  
Sam拽着他，两人跌撞着倒在床上，他压到伤口，在接吻的间隙里扬起下巴低低呻吟。Sam的手钻进T恤里，嘴唇还粘人索吻，一边爱抚一边道歉。他慢慢睁开眼睛，Sam吻得专注热切，额头冒出细密汗珠。  
他被脱掉了T恤，Sam在他脖子和胸前留下深深浅浅的吻痕。有时痛了，他呻吟，Sam又会爬过来吻他，反反复复问他今晚的计划是不是就是如此。那语气像嫉妒，又不太像，他说不准，只能沉默地拉过弟弟继续接吻。  
温热的嘴唇从下巴吻到喉结，从锁骨吻到胸口，青年的手从胁下一路抚摸，在侧腰留下指痕。手指扣进短裤的皮筋里，轻而易举扯掉了裤子。吻也好，爱抚也好，呻吟也好，呼吸也好，他们谁也没有停顿，一切都仿佛顺理成章。  
嘈杂的空调嗡鸣声消失了，耳畔只剩Sam尖锐的呼吸。他在黑暗之中咽下津液，生着茧的手指扣在青年肩上，任由自己的身体被恣意摆弄，任由一只手拉开自己的腿，由着它扣住膝弯将腿死死压向胸膛。  
这样的姿势并不轻松，他不是那种身体柔韧的人。可听着弟弟的呼吸与含混不清的嘟囔他就放弃了挣扎，带着莫可名状的热切与紧张，压下缠结在胃里的古怪焦虑，深呼吸，深呼吸，在阴茎被含住时猛然抛出音调拔高的尖叫。  
他说不清那是怕还是期待。  
嘴唇包裹着前端，舌头不紧不慢舔舐，他胡乱摸索着揪紧了那棕栗色卷发，抑制不住的呢喃里带着陌生的哭腔。他听不清自己喊了谁的名字又说了什么话，快感从他敏感的器官沿着骨骼涌入咽喉，顺着一截软骨在他舌尖开出了融入黑暗的花。于是他愈发放肆了，坠入幻境，手掌粗暴地按住埋在他腿间的头颅，让他肮脏的性器蹂躏那张再也叫不出他名字的嘴。他不知自己怎么了，是醉了，睡着了，做梦了，舌尖的花瓣生出枝杈，他听见有人在喊弟弟的名字，听见有人含糊低吼着“操我”。  
而今是夏天了，他在佐治亚的一间旅馆里。  
被草率舔湿的手指塞进臀瓣，疼痛让他绷紧了肌肉缩起身体，一只手又拉开他的腿，一张嘴吻在肩上，熟悉的声音叫着他的名字。他一时有些茫然，声音哽在喉咙里，耳边出现好似不属于这个世界的声响，直到那嘴唇与手的主人倾身下来慢慢将他抱住，幻听才终于渐渐散去。  
他以为有人对他说了“我爱你”。  
一定是空调的声音太吵了。  
那两根手指继续向内里顶入，他张着腿在滞涩的疼痛中抱紧了弟弟的背，喋喋不休叫他的名字，叫他Sammy。  
“是Sam。”青年声音中满是喘息，落下的吻却绵长深邃。他太心急了，三根手指撑开穴口，并不知兄长疼得蜷起了脚趾。而他知道兄长还没准备好，可他不再等待了，滚烫的性器代替手指，兄长疼痛的呻吟中满是颤意，他低头吻他的眼皮，一遍一遍，一遍又一遍。  
一切发生得突然，没人准备润滑剂，自然更没人准备安全套。一年前见Dean从旅馆抽屉里翻出那些，少年以为那晚发生的一切都是精心准备。他抱着兄长惴惴浅眠到天亮，想用一句“我可以留下来”代替告白，哪知比他更先睁眼的那个人只对他说了那么一句“走吧”。  
或许只是意外。  
他很后悔，后悔了一整年。倘若在发生之前能问明白，那之后可能什么都不会有了。  
他用力将自己深深埋入兄长体内，一次比一次用力，一次比一次狠。他吻兄长的眼睛，吻他的眼泪和他脖子上的汗珠，抚摸他的身体，手指挤榨般逼得他射了自己一身。  
他做了一年前就做过的事。  
一遍一遍，一遍又一遍。  
在佐治亚的一间旅馆里，在这样的夏夜里。  
他可以再用“我要回来”代替不小心说漏嘴的告白。  
他把精液留在了兄长身体里，抱着他，小心翼翼避开了手臂上的伤。  
时间静止很好，或是夜成永夜也很好。  
他在惴惴中浅眠，做了古怪的梦，图书馆里爬进怪物，他砍断了它们的舌头，窗外下起雨，沉重的步履声敲击耳膜宛若榔头狠狠砸在他心上。  
他惊醒。  
天亮了。  
床单仍是狼藉一片，睡过一夜的人离开了，留下还未完全散去的酒精味，和他都没来得及说出的那句替代告白。  
今天也不过如此。  
或许这样也好。  
或许这样也好。

 

FIN


End file.
